gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vending Machines
.]] Vending machines are one of the many ways that the player can restore their health. Interactive vending machines are found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. They come in two forms: Snack vending machines and drink vending machines. Getting a drink or a snack from a vending machine costs $1, similar to a street vendor. Like vendors, vending machines are not marked on the map as restaurants are. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the player is able to walk up to any vending machines that sells snacks or drinks to refill roughly 50% of the player's base health. The player may use a vending machine after walking close to one, prompting the game to produce a message that informs if the player wants to buy a snack or drink for $1. Like street vendors, purchasing and consuming anything from a vending machine will fully satisfy the player character's hunger, allowing him to go without food or drinks for another three days. After purchasing a snack from a snack machine, the player may see the player character perform an eating animation (although the player can't see what the player character is eating); for drink vending machines, the player character may be seen drinking from a Sprunk can, before discarding it onto the ground. Drinks sold in the vending machines are unlimited. Locations ;Snacks *The San Andreas Planning Department building. *In the back halls of Caligula's Palace. *Linden Station. *Inside the Jefferson Motel. *Inside all the 24/7 stores. ;Drinks *In front of a gas station in Idlewood. *In front of the Ten Green Bottles bar in Ganton. *In the train station in Doherty across from the Doherty Garage. *Montgomery, round the road from the burnt building. *Inside all the 24/7 stores. *Unity Station. *Outside the Blueberry Safehouse. Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV, the player can also restore portions of their health by feeding $1 into any Sprunk or eCola vending machine. Drinks sold in the vending machines are unlimited. The player character will pick up the can, drink it, and then throw it on the ground. Buying drinks from vending machine while dating with Michelle will cause the whole game to hang. Players are still able to buy drinks from the vending machine no matter how badly damaged it is. Although snack vending machines do appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, they are not interactive to the player. Similarly, coffee machines debut in the game, particularly appearing within the interiors of the Schottler Medical Center and Westdyke Memorial Hospital, but are once again non-interactive. Grand Theft Auto V Vending machines are featured in GTA V. The player is able to purchase drinks from them, and a small portion of their health will be refilled as a result. Locations ;Drinks *Ground level entrances of the Lancet-Hospital Center in Lancet. *The underground car park in Lancaster. *Pier 45 in Fishmarket South. *Golden Pier, close to its Memory Lanes bowling alley. *At both platforms of the Skycar. See also *Vendors *Sprunk *eCola Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Food